1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to dispensing closures for bottles containing liquids and more particularly to a closure having a spout with a pour lip and a drain back to minimize spillage.
2. Background of the Related Art
Containers that hold liquids to be dispensed on demand can have the disadvantage of creating messes when the liquid contained therein drips down the side of the container after being dispensed. Consumer products, like vegetable oil and the like, can be especially messy. Consumers must frequently wipe down the container after use to prevent the liquid from making a mess. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a closure that prevents drips from running down the side of the container.